No estoy loca
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: No estoy loca, aunque puede parecer lo contrario. No os juzgo si lo pensáis, porque yo también lo pensaba al principio. Pero no, no estoy loca, no lo estoy. Vosotros sois los locos por ingnorarle. Él existe. Él es real. Y él vendrá.


No estoy loca, lo juro.

Y sé que parece lo contrario.

Pero no estoy loca. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de la realidad.

Él existe, y nos acecha. A todos. Sí, a ti también, es como una especie de dios. Está en todas partes. Y en ninguna. Y no utilices el argumento de que como no le ves no existe, porque ¿cuántas cosas no hemos visto y aún nos quedan por descubrir? Pues eso.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le vi. Estaba en el monte, en el chalet de mis tíos, y estaba lista para echarme una siesta en la hamaca del jardín después de pasarme la mitad de la tarde jugando con mis primos. ¿Fue en mayo, junio o julio? Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que le vi. Entre los árboles del bosque. Y le reconocí a la primera, porque era una fangirl suya y admito que hubo una época en la que me obsesioné con él. Pestañeé, para ver si era real, y al contrario de lo que sucede en muchas historias no desapareció.

Volví a pestañear, y entonces ya no estaba.

Al principio lo negué, como todos vosotros habríais hecho, a pesar de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos. El dicho "ver para creer" no se aplicó a mi situación aquella vez.

Pasaron los días, empezaron las clases, y le volví a ver. Mientras miraba por la ventana. Y a pesar de no tener ojos sabía que me estaba mirando. ¿Cómo? No sé, simplemente lo presentí.

Nos "miramos" durante unos buenos minutos, estaba en una especie de trance. Entonces la señorita me llamó la atención y aparté la vista. Cuando acabó de echarme la bronca volví a darme la vuelta. Pero ya no estaba.

Cuando acabaron las clases salí corriendo y me fui a casa. Recuerdo pensar durante el camino que me había vuelto loca después de leer tantos fanfics y ver tantos fanarts, porque era imposible que existiera.

Pobre ilusa.

A quién se le puede ocurrir ignorar la realidad.

A mí se me ocurrió, y esa fue mi perdición.

Si lo hubiese aceptado desde el primer momento, tal vez estaría mejor que ahora. No más cuerda, ya que como he dicho no estoy loca, pero mi vida social y familiar seguirían intactas.

Me volví paranoica. Muuuuy paranoica. Intentaba negar su existencia, pero cada vez que lo hacía me lo volvía a encontrar. No sé como. Era como mi castigo por no hacerle caso.

Y un día, en clase de matemáticas, empecé a dibujar círculos con una cruz sobre ellos. Fue inconscientemente, y no me di cuenta hasta que el chico que se sentaba a mi lado me preguntó bromeando si estaba planeando hacer un ritual satánico. Cerré la libreta de golpe y no volví a hablar hasta el día siguiente.

El próximo encuentro fue en mi habitación. Había vuelto a dibujar los malditos círculos, una y otra vez, no podía parar, no sé por qué. Noté una corriente de aire a mis espaldas, así que me di la vuelta para cerrar la ventana.

Y estaba ahí.

A escasos centímetros.

Justo enfrente de mí.

Creo que lo hizo para hacerme saber que era real, para que ya me fuera imposible negar su existencia. Incluso llegó a posar su mano en mi hombro.

Lo apretó, con fuerza, y aún puedo sentir aquel horroroso ardor. Pero no grité, había algo en él que me calmaba.

De repente lo soltó. Y se fue. Miré mi hombro para ver su estado. Y efectivamente, había un círculo con una cruz sobre él.

Estaba marcada. Era su objetivo.

Empecé a escribir cosas sin sentido en la libreta. Pero si me preguntáis, creo que era él, que se había metido en mi mente, porque empecé a escribir en varios idiomas, y no soy políglota.

¿No lo ves?

Why?

Va a por mí.

What have I done to deserve this?

No quiero morir. No, no quiero no morir.

Why me?

Mamá, papá, os quiero.

Era por su culpa, se metía en mi mente, me controlaba, me inundaba en el lago de la locura.

O quién sabe, puede que no fuera él y de verdad esté algo loca~

¡No, no estoy loca joder! ¡Vosotros sois los locos, por ignorar su existencia! ¿No veis que eso sólo empeora las cosas?

Él vendrá, oh, vaya que si vendrá. Vendrá y se llevará a cada ser que haya pisado este mísero planeta, en el pasado, presente y futuro.

Y empezará poco a poco, nos llevará de uno en uno, sin prisas.

Porque es inmortal, ¿y qué prisa tiene un ser que vive para siempre, cuya única forma de diversión y propósito es causar el pánico en las mentes ajenas, poco a poco, hasta hacerles querer suicidarse porque ya no aguantan más?

Pero yo no estoy loca.

Simplemente me he dado cuenta de la realidad.

Why can't you see it?

It's so obvious.

Ya estoy hablando en inglés. Eso significa que está aquí. Y que mi fin está cerca.

Pero no tengo miedo. Estoy tranquila. Que sea lo que tenga que ser, no me importa acabar así.

Pero sí que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Cuando le veas, no le ignores. Tampoco quiero que vayas a darle un abrazo.

Pero no le ignores.

Por favor.

Porque eso sólo empeorará las cosas. Aunque te digan que si nadie cree en él desaparecerá.

Hazme caso.

Eso es mentira.

Ahora tengo que irme, empiezo a oír un sonido estático en mi mente. Aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Y me llevará con él.

Cuídate, extraño o extraña. Cuídate.

Y protégete de él.

Protégete.

De Slenderman.


End file.
